Bits and Pieces
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: A random assortment of connected stories following the lives of our favorite BAU team, including JJ/Re, H/P, and G/M, and possibly Ro/? Focused on JJ/Reid right now.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, okay, I know that I should be working on 'What If', considering that I haven't updated it in weeks. But my life became entirely too complicated to update regularly and when I finally sat down to write the next chapter, I had terrible writer's block, and still kinda do. But I am trying to sit down and finish writing the next chapter.

So instead of the next chapter of 'What If', I offer you this new…story, I guess. It's basically a glimpse into the life of the BAU team members, a random assortment of connected stories following their lives, including JJ/Reid, Hotch/Prentiss, and Garcia/Morgan, and possibly Rossi/someone? I am completely open to ideas focusing on whatever you feel like suggesting, but please keep it between the couples mentioned. Any ideas for Rossi will also be appreciated. I can't promise that this will be in order, but hopefully once it's all done, I'll sit down and organize the chapters.

Just so you know, Will and Henry don't exist, and this takes place in season 3, right around when Hayley and Gideon left, but before Rossi came into the picture.

Wow, okay that was long! So let me know what you think, and here's the story!

Jennifer Jareau smirked as she glanced over at Spencer again from her office. He was done his paperwork more than an hour ago, but still lingered around the bullpen waiting for the team to finish so they could go out. JJ watched him occasionally tease Derek, talk to Emily, or make quick glances her way. Not that anyone would notice that last one. They did want to keep their relationship a secret for just a bit longer.

It was Friday and she was absolutely ecstatic that after tonight she'd have an uninterrupted weekend with Spencer after such a long week.

She finished looking over the file in her hand before gathering her things and heading out to the bullpen.

Garcia smiled when she saw JJ walk enter. "Hey, JJ. We're just waiting for Morgan to get finished."  
>JJ smiled. "Where's Emily?"<p>

Garcia nodded toward Hotch's office. "I think she convinced him to come."  
>"Hotch is coming?" Reid asked as Emily and Hotch both exited his office. Hotch nodded.<p>

"Yay, Garcia replied gleefully. "What's taking so long?"  
>"Morgan still isn't finished," Reid replied with a smirk.<p>

Garcia rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, sweetie. Reid, can't you take his last file so he can finish this one and we can leave?"

Reid looked at Morgan who, surprisingly hadn't said anything to the team and shrugged. "Sure."

-Break-

"You okay there, Pretty Boy?" Derek asked Reid as he took another sip of his drink. Reid nodded, swaying drunkenly with the music.

Everything was going smoothly, but Reid, it appeared had just a bit too much to drink.

Everyone, except Reid laughed as they continued to watch the genius dance by himself.  
>"JJ, come dance with me!" He yelled over the music, grabbing her hand and pulling her off of her stool.<p>

"Reid, stop!" JJ laughed.  
>"No, no, no. Come on JJ!" he said as he pulled her to the dance floor.<p>

The team watched as Reid escorted their liaison to the dance floor and made her dance.

"Come on, baby girl," Morgan said, taking hold of Penelope's hand. "Let's go show them how it's done."  
>"Ooh, Derek, I thought you'd never ask," Garcia replied as they walked toward the dance floor, leaving Emily and Hotch alone.<p>

They sat watching their teammates dance before Emily turned to Hotch. "How are you holding up, Aaron?"  
>Hotch looked at the table. "I'm doing better. Thanks again, Emily. For everything."<p>

Emily nodded, blushing slightly. "Don't worry about it."

They smiled at each other, not saying anything as the music blared in the background.

"I think," JJ said, coming up to the table with Reid in tow and unknowingly breaking their moment, "that we better get Reid home."

"Aw, come on, JJ. I was having fun," he said getting closer to the blonde. She put her hand on his chest and lightly pushed him away, not wanting to alert Hotch and Emily to their relationship at the moment.

Derek and Penelope walked back to the table. "What's going on?" Derek asked with his arms wrapped around Penelope's waist.

"I think it's time that we've got Reid home," JJ answered. Morgan smiled, but nodded.  
>"Why, Jayje? He seems to be pretty fond of you," Garcia quipped with a smirk. JJ glared at her. "Okay, okay, how are we gonna do this? We only have two cars."<p>

"Well, I can drop Emily off," Hotch volunteered.  
>"Okay," Emily agreed.<p>

"I'll drive Reid home," JJ suggested. "And are you two going to your own houses or the same place?" JJ asked with a raised brow.

"You can just take me wherever you take her," Morgan said nodding toward Penelope, who smiled mischievously.

"All right, I'll drive Emily, and JJ, you'll take Reid, Morgan, and Garcia?"  
>JJ nodded and they all exited the bar.<p>

-Break-

The ride home was supposed to be uneventful, but apparently, Spencer Reid had other plans.

He sat in the front passenger seat next to JJ. "Okay," JJ said. "I'll take Reid home and you two to…"  
>"My house," Penelope informed.<p>

"Okay, I'll drop Reid off at his apartment first. Then I'll take you to Garcia's, and go home."  
>"Sounds good to me," Morgan acknowledged.<p>

"Or you can just stay at my place and let Garcia and Morgan drive themselves to her house," Reid answered suggestively. Garcia snorted and she and Morgan broke into fits of laughter.

"Uh," JJ choked out, "no thanks, Spence."  
>"Are you sure?" Spencer asked pushing the buttons on the radio.<p>

"Yeah, I'm sure, Spence." Garcia and Morgan were still laughing in the backseat.

Nobody spoke as Reid continued to change the radio station every few minutes.  
>"What is this song?" Reid asked as he stopped on some random channel. "I like it."<p>

"_The square root of 69 is 8 something, right? 'Cause I've been tryna to work it out, oh." _  
>"The square root of 69 is 8.30662386," Reid informed the rest of the car.<p>

"I don't think that's what he meant, Reid," JJ indicated.  
>Reid turned and wiggled his eyebrows at her. "Oh, I know."<p>

JJ rolled her eyes as Spencer smirked.  
>"You know," Penelope began as they pulled up to Spencer's building. "I think I like drunk Reid. He's funny." Morgan agreed.<p>

Reid nodded as he opened the car door and got out. Before closing it he turned back to JJ. "Are you sure you don't want to come in?"

"Reid, I'm sure," JJ replied as Garcia and Morgan again burst into fits of laughter.  
>"It's not like you haven't before," Reid persisted.<p>

"Spencer!" JJ exclaimed, blushing.  
>"What?" Penelope asked as she tried to stop herself from laughing.<p>

"Nothing," JJ answered quickly.  
>"Oh, not uh, girl," Morgan grinned. "You wouldn't have reacted like that if it was nothing."<p>

"Seriously, it was nothing. Bye, Spence," JJ said and waved to him, but as if that wasn't enough, Spencer climbed across the passenger seat and kissed JJ right on the lips.

"See ya tomorrow," he said as he finally shut the door and walked toward the building.

Garcia and Morgan were speechless as JJ pulled away from the curb.

After a few minutes of driving, Garcia recovered. "What was that all about?"  
>JJ was still red. "Uh, he was drunk. What do you expect?"<p>

"That's such a lame excuse. He could've kissed me, or danced with Emily at the bar, but instead he chose you and said that you've been to his apartment before."

"I, uh…"  
>"Mhm, how long have you been seeing him?"<p>

"What? Garcia-"  
>"Nope, no more excuses! I want details!"<p>

JJ sighed. "He's gonna have hell to pay tomorrow…"

-End-

A/N: I'm perfectly aware that _What's my Name_ by Rhianna wouldn't have been out yet, but for the sake of the small amount of humor that I got from it, let's pretend that it was. (:


	2. Chapter 2

It's been almost two years since I've updated this, but now I'm cleaning old files from my computer and found this. I forgot about it. Weird. Same rules apply as the first chapter, no Henry or Will and its set sometime during season 2-3 range. (:

This is complete AU.

* * *

><p>There was something up with Jennifer Jareau, and Penelope Garcia knew it.<p>

She might not be a profiler, but she was a very observant, sometimes noisy (even though she'd never admit it to anyone), friend, and as it seems, she's the only one who's noticed something off about JJ, except for maybe Emily, but it might have something to do with how close all three of the women have gotten.

Still, it bothered her. Not even Spencer Reid, JJ's boyfriend, had noticed it.

So, it was up to her to find out what it was that was bothering the blond liaison, and she intended to start her mission that morning.

* * *

><p>Jennifer Jareau strode into the BAU and glanced at her watch. Fifteen minutes late. She rolled her eyes and huffed. She absolutely <em>hated<em> being late, especially to work.

She walked past Garcia's office and smiled as she caught her friend staring out her door, as if she was waiting for the liaison to pass.

The tech smiled, but glanced down at the clock on her computer. JJ was late again.

JJ had always been the first in the office, often dragging Reid along with her. When she started showing up later and later, it was the first sign that something was wrong.

JJ walked past Penelope and entered her own office, dropping her purse onto her cluttered desk. Sighing, she sat in her chair and ran a hand over her face.

The day hadn't even started yet and she was already exhausted. She turned to the stack of files on her desk and grabbed the top one.

After reading it for a few minutes, she decided that it wasn't a BAU case and continued to go through the stack.

Fifteen minutes later, she went to the restroom, again passing Garcia's office. Garcia was looking at the door again.

JJ thought it was odd, but smiled again. She waved and continued on her way.

After returning to her office, she found a case that she would present to the team. Making her way toward Hotch's office, she again passed Garcia's.

This time, however, she stopped in.

"Hey, Pen," she said with a small smile.  
>"Hey, Jayje," Penelope replied. "How are you doing?"<p>

"Good, you?" Penelope looked at her friend, doing her best to mask her doubt at her friend's words.  
>"Good. Do we have a case?"<p>

"Yeah, I've still gotta talk to Hotch, but be in the conference room in say… 10 minutes?"

Garcia nodded and JJ left in search of Hotch.

* * *

><p>Ten minutes later, Garcia, Reid, Morgan, Prentiss, Hotch, and Rossi were gathered in the conference room. The table had all the necessary items, the files, pencils, but there was no sign of JJ.<p>

A minute later, she briskly walked through the door, and looked over the team.

"Oh, wow, you're all here already. Sorry," she apologized.  
>Hotch waved his hand, signaling for her to continue while Morgan smirked.<p>

JJ ignored Morgan and aimed the remote at the screen on the wall. She clicked a button and five pictures of teenage girls popped up. They all had black hair and blue eyes. "Boston, Massachusetts, five teenage girls have gone missing within the last two months. Kaitlyn Perkins age 16, Alisha Renter age 15, Elizabeth Gallagher age 17, Sydney Edwards age 16, and the youngest, Madison Averies age 14."

JJ clicked the remote once again, but immediately turned to the team, her gaze focusing mainly on Reid. "Um," she began uncertainly, another sign to Penelope that something was wrong; JJ was never uncertain when presenting a case. She studied the file inside and out.

"The bodies of Sydney Edwards and Alisha Renter were found earlier this week," JJ paused again when she caught sight of the teens' bodies on the screen. She briefly put her hand to her lips, swallowed hard, turned back to the team, and continued, "Sydney's body was found on Monday in an alleyway behind a bar. Alisha's was found in a park not too far away from where Sydney's body was found on Tuesday. They both had ligature marks around their wrists and ankles. They were both stabbed twenty-three times."

Morgan spoke up first, "Any connection between the girls?"  
>JJ shook her head no. "Not that we know of as of now."<p>

"Well," Emily mumbled, "it certainly looks like he's picking a certain type. And there is a lot of overkill."  
>"Hey, JJ," Reid said, his brow furrowed as he leaned forward in his seat. "What's that on her right forearm? Right there, do you see it?"<p>

The whole team noticed as JJ forced herself to turn back toward the screen. She spotted what Reid was talking about. "Oh, yeah," her voice was taut, like she was holding something back. "They had a brand on them of some sort. They didn't know what it was."

Penelope's eyes widened. That was the first time JJ had ever forgotten something so important to a case. Ever.

Hotch noticed too, but didn't say anything as JJ turned back to the team a little green.

"Okay," Hotch said firmly, "wheels up in an hour."  
>As soon as the words left his mouth, JJ practically ran out of the room. Another sign, Penelope noted.<p>

* * *

><p>"Jayje," Emily called as she and Penelope walked into the restroom. "Are you in here?"<p>

They heard a faint groan. A toilet flushed, and a stall door opened to reveal JJ. She smiled uneasily. "Hey, guys."

"Are you okay?" Garcia asked gently as they followed the liaison to the sink.

The communication's coordinator nodded as she rinsed out her mouth. "Are you sure?" Emily prodded gently.  
>"Yeah," Penelope agreed. "Weren't you just throwing up?"<p>

JJ's eyes shifted from her friends' concerned gazes to the paper towel she was drying her hands off with. "Yeah," she confirmed. "I just have a little stomach flu. It's been going around. I'll be fine."

The tech and the profiler just stared at their friend in disbelief.

JJ stared back at them with what she hoped looked a convincing glare. After a few seconds, JJ began chewing on her lip. Emily raised a brow.

"What?" JJ snapped, unable to keep her attitude in check.  
>"You're biting your lip," Emily stated simply.<p>

'_I hate working with profilers!'_ JJ thought to herself. "And what does that have to do with anything?" She asked with an edge in her voice.  
>"I know you, JJ, and although I haven't known you all that long, I'd like to think that we've become friends," Emily began explaining and JJ nodded. "Besides that I'm a profiler—"<p>

"A damn good one, too," Penelope butted in.

Emily smiled at Garcia's praise, but continued, "You only bite your lip when really nervous or hiding something."  
>JJ opened her mouth to say something, but Emily quickly amended, "Except for when you're dealing with the press."<p>

JJ's mouth shut instantly and she sighed. "I hate profilers," she grumbled. Garcia chuckled, "Angelfish, I'm not a profiler, but I noticed something was wrong. Even if Emily wasn't a profiler, she'd notice something was wrong. You've been acting totally weird for days."

JJ sighed sadly and shook her head. "I really messed up on the briefing this morning, didn't I?"  
>"No," Emily insisted. "Everyone has bad cases."<p>

JJ nodded and went to pass by her friends, but Garcia stopped her as soon as she took a step.  
>"Not uh, cupcake. We know that's not why you've been acting weird. You didn't even know about this case until this morning, but you've acting weird for at least a week."<p>

JJ narrowed her eyes and tried to avoid the true question. "What do you mean I've been acting weird for a week?"

"Well, you've been getting here later than usual," Emily supplied.  
>"And without the good doctor," Penelope added.<p>

"You do know that Spence and I don't live together, right?"  
>"Yeah, but we know that you were the one dragging him in here early," Emily explained with a knowing smirk.<p>

JJ blushed a little, but didn't say anything. Garcia continued, concern tingeing her voice, "And you've been exhausted whenever you come in. Jayje, you can try to hide the dark circles under your eyes, but I can still see them."

"And," Emily shared, "this morning's briefing was, um, not up to your usual standards. I'm not saying that it was bad, but you could tell you were definitely distracted."

"And now, we find you throwing up in here," Garcia concluded, satisfied.  
>When JJ didn't say anything, Emily and Penelope waited.<p>

JJ looked down at the ground. "Okay," JJ admitted reluctantly, "I have been acting weird, but it may be because hmhmh." She mumbled the last part so she couldn't be heard.

"What was that," the brunette asked.  
>"I have been acting weird—"<p>

"No," the eccentric blond exclaimed. "We heard that part, what was the last part?"  
>JJ still mumbled, but this time they could hear her. "It may be because I'm pregnant."<p>

Emily and Garcia both grinned, and the tech practically tackled JJ in a hug. "Oh my god, Jayje!" she exclaimed happily.

Emily hugged JJ next. "Congratulations, JJ."  
>JJ gave them a small smile. "Thanks, but can you please just not tell anyone yet?"<p>

Garcia nodded, and Emily followed suit. "Does Reid know yet?"  
>JJ bit her lip again.<p>

"Of course he doesn't! He would flip about you going on this case! You can't go on this case!"  
>"Pen, really I can take care of myse-"<p>

"Nope! You're staying in Quantico with me this time!"  
>"Garcia," Emily whispered. "You have to come, too. Hotch wants you to go through their computers there. See if you can find anything."<p>

Garcia frowned and JJ smirked. "I can really take care of myself, Pen. I'm not going to let being pregnant interfere with doing my job. At least not until I can't help it."

"But, JJ," Garcia whined, sounding like a child. "You could get hurt."  
>"So can Emily," the Pennsylvanian countered, then sighed when she caught their looks.<p>

"Fine. I promise that I'll sit out any raids or anything like that," she relented. "But, I'm not going to stop doing interviews, or press conferences, or-"

"We get it," Emily said, chuckling. "We just want you to be safe."  
>"I will," JJ promised and hugged her two friends. "C'mon, we need to hurry. If I'm late to the airstrip, Hotch will lecture me to death. God knows he wanted to already this morning."<p>

* * *

><p>'<em>How are you feeling?'<em>

JJ sighed at the text as she typed in a quick reply. _'For the fifteenth time, I'm fine, Pen.'_  
><em>'Just making sure, sweetie.'<em>

At least Garcia wasn't actually asking her every fifteen minutes like she was when they first got there. That caused a few glances from the team, and a few glares at Penelope from JJ and Emily.

"Another text message," Reid mumbled, never looking up from the map he was looking at to figure out the geological profile.

"Hmm?" was JJ's response.  
>"You've had fifteen text messages within the last fifteen minutes. Should I be jealous?" He asked with a small smirk.<p>

She smiled as she stood next to him, pulling his attention to her. "Why? Are you?"  
>He put his hands firmly on her hips and kissed her. "Mmm, nope," he said as he pulled away.<p>

She smiled and opened her mouth to reply, but instead stepped away when the whole team, led by Hotch entered the room, Garcia looking slightly panicked right behind him.

"Reid, JJ, suit up. We've found Grover Fitz's address."  
>JJ's eyes widened and she looked at Garcia, then Emily. That's why Garcia looked so panicked. "Uh, Hotch, maybe I should stay here. You know, deal with the media circus out front?"<p>

"Sorry, JJ, but we're going to need all the agents that we can. He's extremely dangerous."  
>"Uh, I—"<p>

"JJ, unless you absolutely need to sit this one out, we're going to need you."

JJ looked as if she was deliberating with herself as she glanced at Emily, Garcia, and then finally settling on Reid before she turned back to Hotch.

"Could I talk to Reid for just one second?"  
>Hotch shook his head slowly. "JJ, I thought that your relationship with Reid wouldn't interfere with cases. If it has-"<p>

JJ held up a finger. "One minute. Just one. Please."  
>Hotch sighed. "You've got one minute exactly. We need to be there."<p>

* * *

><p>"JJ, what do we need to talk about?" Reid asked, clearly confused as she dragged him out the side door of the precinct.<p>

"Spence, don't talk; just listen, okay? I really need to tell you this, and just let me say this is not how I planned on doing this."

Spencer nodded, his expression growing more confused.

"Reid, I," she faltered. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She smiled half-heartedly. "I'm pregnant."

He was shocked, and it was written plainly across his face.

"You're upset," JJ concluded. "I know I should've waited to tell you so we could talk, but I don't want to go out into the field and risk anything, you know?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm not upset, JJ. I will admit, I am shocked, but this is a good thing." She grinned and he grinned back.

He glanced down at his watch. "I really wish we had more time to discuss this, but if we don't go in soon, Hotch is going to…" He trailed off when Hotch opened the door.

"We were just coming in," JJ told him and they both followed him back to the team who were all in Kevlar, with the exception of Garcia.

Reid got his vest on, and JJ turned to Hotch. "Uh, Hotch I can't go on this raid."  
>"JJ, as much as I respect your wishes, we're going to need all of the manpower we can get-"<p>

"No, Hotch I mean that I _can't_ go. I-I'm pregnant."  
>Hotch faltered, then blinked. "Oh. Well, then of course you can't. I just wish you would've told me earlier."<p>

JJ nodded, and turned so she could see the rest of the team. Morgan was smirking, Rossi had a small smile on his lips, and the two other females on the team were grinning.

"Congratulations," Rossi said as Hotch's phone rang.

"Yes… Yes, we will be there." He turned to the team. "Sorry to cut this short, but we really have to go."  
>The team began to file out, Hotch leading and Reid and Morgan bringing up the end.<p>

"Congratulations, Reid," Morgan said with a smile as he lightly punched Reid on the arm. "I didn't know you had it in you."

Reid turned red as the door shut and JJ smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Something big was going to happen, and Jennifer Jareau knew it.

It's like she had a sixth sense where huge events were concerned. She could practically feel it. Not knowing whether it was a good or bad thing put her on edge.

…Or maybe it was just from the lack of coffee.

Deciding that she should check this theory, JJ caught sight of Morgan's cup of coffee abandoned on his desk.

Reid and Emily weren't at their desks either. This was the perfect opportunity. JJ nonchalantly walked to Morgan's desk and leaned on it, pressing her left hand to hold herself up, while using her right hand to open a file that was left on his desk.

After staring at the file for what she assumed was a good amount of time, JJ subtly grabbed Morgan's still warm cup with her right hand and stood up, closing the file with her left hand.

Keeping her hand occupied with the coffee down by her side, JJ made her way to her office.

Without closing her door, JJ brought the cup to her lips. She was about to take a sip, but immediately moved the cup away when she heard, "Not uh, lady! Prenatal Police, put the coffee down!"

Penelope Garcia marched into her office, holding out her hand.  
>JJ looked at her, trying her best to look innocent. "What? It's tea."<p>

Pen smirked. "Mhm, I wasn't born yesterday, cupcake. Give me the cup."  
>JJ groaned and pulled the cup close to her. "Gaaarciaaa," she whined.<p>

"Nope," Garcia replied, wiggling her fingers on her outstretched hand.  
>"Please, Garcia, I'm trying to figure something out, and I need coffee to do it."<p>

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Sure, baby doll, and I need a million dollars. Come on, give me the cup."  
>JJ inched the coffee closer to her body and hugged it to her chest. "No, <em>Penelope<em>."

"Yes, _Jennifer_."  
>"Come on, Pen. I really need it."<p>

"Why do you need the coffee, Jayje?"  
>"You," JJ tried to sound stern but failing miserably, "you know what? I am a grown woman. I am allowed to have coffee when I want to."<p>

Garcia crossed her arms over her chest. "Why do you need the coffee?"  
>JJ blushed slightly. "I keep feeling like something big is gonna happen. It's putting me on edge, or it could be not having coffee all week. I wanted to see."<p>

Penelope smirked knowingly. "Trust me, angelfish. If you don't give me that cup, something big will happen."  
>JJ rolled her eyes, but handed the tech the cup. Garcia kept her hand outstretched. "Who gave this to you?"<p>

"No one gave it to me. They don't card you for coffee. I am old enough to get my own anyway," JJ crossed her arms across her chest stubbornly, looking somewhat like a child.

"Jaaayje," Garcia drawled out.  
>JJ huffed. "I took it off Morgan's desk," she mumbled.<p>

"Aha! I'll teach him to leave his coffee where you can get it," she said, eyeing JJ as she began walking toward the break room.

JJ followed behind her, protesting the whole way as she made her way over to the group of laughing profilers.

"Hey, baby girl. JJ," Morgan greeted as he saw the two women approach.  
>"Derek, could you please tell me what this is?" Penelope asked, holding the offending coffee out so Derek, Emily, and Reid could all see it.<p>

"Uh, a cup of coffee?" Morgan replied uneasily at Garcia's tone.  
>"Not just <em>a<em> cup of coffee, Derek Morgan,but _your_ cup of coffee. Guess where I found it?"

Reid and Prentiss snickered.

"Um, on my desk?"  
>"No, I found it in the hands of our resident soon-to-be mommy! That is unacceptable, Derek!"<p>

All eyes shifted to JJ who was trying to sneak out of the break room unnoticed. She stopped when she saw everyone staring.

A blush crept up her cheeks and she gave a big, nervous smile. "Hi," she said as she waved.  
>"JJ," Spencer began walking close to his girlfriend. "I thought we agreed-"<p>

"We did, but…"  
>"But what?" he asked, his chocolate eyes searching her blue ones.<p>

She sighed. "But nothing. I won't try to steal Derek's coffee anymore," she relented.

"Good," Penelope said from her place near Morgan. She turned to face him. "I guess I'll have to punish you later for this," she said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Don't tease me."  
>"I don't tease, my Greek god," she promised with a smirk.<p>

"Ew," Emily complained as she stood from her seat. "I'm going back to my desk."  
>"Oh please," Penelope called as they watched Emily begin the retreat to her desk. "Don't think we haven't noticed the time you've spent with our diligent leader!"<p>

* * *

><p>The rest of the week continued on with nothing momentous happening. So on Friday, when Penelope and Emily invited JJ out, she accepted without hesitation.<p>

When she pulled up out front of her apartment, the lights were out. That was odd; Spencer said that he would be waiting for her when she returned.

She opened her door and entered the house. It looked like there was some light coming from the dining room. After depositing her purse on a table she called out, "Spence?"

"Stay there," he called back. "I'll be there in a minute!"  
>She furrowed her pale brow, but stayed in place. A few seconds later, she heard his footsteps coming closer.<p>

She grimaced when she heard him walk into something, and she almost went to him, but then he appeared in the doorway and smiled.

She smiled back. He'd changed from earlier. Instead of the brown sweater vest and white dress shirt he had on earlier, he wore the simple white and blue pinstriped button down that she bought him and a pair of black khakis. His hair was also much shorter.

"Hi," he said as he walked forward and took her hand.  
>"Hi," she replied and kissed him softly.<p>

"I've missed you," he confessed as he rested his forehead against hers.  
>She smiled again. "I was only gone for two hours."<p>

"I know. Come with me." He tugged gently on her right hand.

He led her to the dining room where he pulled out her chair for her to sit.  
>She complied as she took in the room around her. He'd completely transformed it. There were rose petals on the floor, surrounding her dining table which was set for two. The only light came from two candles he had set on the table.<p>

He left briefly, but returned a moment later with two plates.  
>"I hope you don't mind having to eat spaghetti. It's the only real thing I can cook without messing up," he confessed.<p>

She smiled. "It's perfect, Spence. But what is this all about?"  
>"I just wanted to show you how much I love you."<p>

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>When they were done their dinner, Spencer sat watching JJ. She was beautiful. And she was his.<p>

Any apprehension he had about what he was about to do disappeared. He reached in his pocket slowly and knelt to the ground in front of JJ. She gasped.

"Jennifer, uh, JJ," he began a bit nervously. "I love you with all of my heart and I can't imagine my life without you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our baby. Will you marry me?"

JJ looked at Spencer kneeling in front of her. "Spence, I don't, I don't want you to feel like you have to marry me just because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not, JJ, I swear. I had this ring for a month. I was trying to plan something special to ask you, but nothing ever seemed perfect enough. I would be lying if I said that you telling me that you were pregnant didn't give me the extra push to ask Garcia for advice, but I swear to you, JJ, I made this decision before that."

JJ's eyes brimmed with happy tears and she covered her mouth. "Are you sure?"  
>"Yes, I've never been so sure of anything in my life."<p>

JJ nodded then. "Yes. Yes, Spencer, I will marry you."  
>Reid slid the ring onto her finger. He kissed her.<p>

"I love you, Jennifer Jareau."  
>"And I love you, Spencer Reid."<p> 


End file.
